


Just Having A Little Fun

by Aeiouna



Category: Ben 10
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-18
Updated: 2008-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Kevin's kids aren't the only ones who can have fun in Kevin's now parked car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Having A Little Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_tonberry](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the_tonberry).



> First off, the usual - owned by Man of Action, not me. As usual. Recipient had asked for adult Ben and Kevin ("Ben 10,000"/"Ken 10" set), and I couldn't pass that up (since I usually ship adults anyway, opposed to kids). Assume it's slightly AU (events "Ben 10,000" happened as is, events of "Ken 10" didn't - about all that did happen was Ken getting his Omnitrix, since I tried to write in the canon of those two episodes and the Alien Force canon where Kevin's a good guy and wouldn't need to be sent back to the Null Void).

Ben Tennyson was pulled from his thoughts to the sounds of young boys making car noises. He turned off his computer and walked outside. "Boys, get out of that car right now. When Devlin's father sees you two he's gonna have a conniption."

The two boys sitting in the fifty-year-old car looked up. The one in the passenger seat pouted. "Aww dad we're just having a little fun!"

"Kenny, Kevin isn't gonna see it as 'just having a little fun.' That car was his baby when he was 16 years old. He loved that thing more than anything. You ever wonder why he kept it? The thing obviously doesn't even run anymore." Ben pulled the two boys out of the car.

"Cause it's cool looking?" the other young boy piped up and asked.

"Well," Ben chuckled, "You might be onto something there Devlin."

Their conversation was interrupted by a panicky voice going, "What... are you kids... doing... next to MY CAR?!"

Ben set the kids down and held his hand up. "Kevin honey it's alright, I've got it handled." He sent the kids off and wrapped his arms around the older man. "Don't get mad, but they were in the car."

Kevin fumed, "They were IN my car?" he started off after the two boys but Ben grabbed his hand. His head whipped around. "What?"

"Let them go," Ben smiled. "The car doesn't even run, what's the harm in the two of them hanging out in it? If it breaks, my grandpa will fix it."

Kevin made a face, "I don't want it to break. There are memories in that car."

Ben ran a hand through his hair. "Oh?"

Kevin's hand followed Ben's through his hair. "Yeah, ones that involve us." He pulled Ben close and kissed his neck and led him inside the car. He looked around. The interior was faded, as was the green-and-black paint job on the outside. But it was still his car. "Wanna make one more?"

Ben was always up to that, "Of course. It's been a while since we've had sex in the car." He pulled Kevin's shirt off and shifted forward a little in the back seat. He was a lot younger, and a lot smaller the last time they did this, but he was determined. He wrapped his arms around Kevin's shoulders and kissed his neck.

Kevin moaned and pulled off Ben's pants. "Did I ever tell you when I fell for you?"

Ben put his finger up to Kevin's lips. "Shh... later baby," and with that off went Kevin's pants. "Right now it's all about us."

He nodded and off went the rest of the two men's clothes.

Ben reached for Kevin's cock and wrapped his fingers around it. "It's been a long, long time since we did this."

"Mmm, I know," Kevin thrust his hips into Ben's hand and attempted to prepare the slightly younger man for their sexual encounter. "Ben?" he moaned into the other's ear.

"Yeah baby?" Ben kept stroking, "What do you need?"

"Lube?" he licked his lips, his fingers itching to be stretching his lover. "I know there isn't any here in the car, and it's not like we can go inside and get any."

"Mmm I think I can handle that," he smiled and reached for his right hand, taking the form of Goop and sliming a handful of stuff into Kevin's hand before going back to his normal form. "I think that should suffice?"

"Why didn't I think of that?" Kevin mused and covered his fingers to prepare and stretch Ben. "Tell me when?" he moaned.

Ben arched his back to meet Kevin's fingers and thrust his hips in time to them. A few minutes passed with them like that before Ben whispered, "When," and Kevin lubed up his cock and slid inside of the Ben. "Oh God it's been too long, too long."

Ben nodded as they found their pace, the pace that had been forgotten years ago, since the last time they had been able to find time for each other to do this was right around when Ken and Devlin were just toddlers. They were both too busy helping to defend the world. "It feels like the first time."

"Mmm yeah, it does. It really does," Kevin moaned in between thrusts. "If the car is rocking, don't come knocking?"

"Do you still have that sign? The one we had to put up in the front windshield to keep Gwendolyn out of it?" he chuckled.

Kevin kissed Ben's neck. "Somewhere, in here, but it's probably dust now, it's been so long." he pulled his hair out of his eyes and behind his ears. "Biggest mistake ever, growing this shit out. So hard to manage," he said with a pout.

Ben snickered and kissed the pout. "I told you that when you were 16 but did you listen to me? No, of course not. You never do."

"Well I was 16! I thought I knew everything."

"You were still attracted to my cousin."

Kevin sped up. "That was a front."

"For what?"

"My feelings for you."

Ben smirked and ran his hands down Kevin's back. "Oh, really? I never would have guessed the way you practically flirted with me any chance you got."

"Shut up."

"Nah, too much fun. And I like to tease you."

Kevin made a face and rolled his eyes. "You never did grow up, did you? Eternally 16, huh?"

Ben's eyes widened. "No, no it's not that and you know it. You remember how uptight I used to be, took my past self to fix it. Now, I try to be, well, looser than I used to be."

"In what areas," Kevin moaned, "Certainly still got a tight ass."

Ben blushed. "But you like my tight ass."

"Oh totally," he moaned and gave Ben everything he had. "Do you want to hear the story now? How I knew?"

"That you loved me? I already know. It's always been there, silly. You were just in denial. You came around, oh, about 7 or 8 years ago, right? Right around the same time my past self came to set me straight. You finally got to see me as adult in my normal form."

"Wow, you're good."

"Memory of an elephant."

Kevin sped up more.

Ben met his thrusts. "You wanna know when I fell for you?"

"I may know, but go ahead."

He smiled. "When you came around, when we were teenagers. Cause, I knew. And you knew I knew."

Kevin gave Ben everything he had. The car was rocking so much it could have fallen over. "Shit baby, I'm close. I'm gonna explode."

"Do it baby, I am too," Ben's back was arching, his body was trembling, and his cock was twitching. "Please, come so I can."

Kevin thrust a few more time and then spilled his seed deep inside Ben, moaning his name as he did so, feeling the other man's cum hit his stomach at he came right after. He collapsed on top of his lover, and just as he did so, they felt their position get slightly lower. The car's wheels had fallen from their hinges.

"My... my... MY CAR!" Kevin panicked. "What the hell happened to my car?!"

"Relax Kev," Ben pulled him back down, "We were just having a little fun."


End file.
